


Friday Night

by BoxxyFoxxy



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rin is a crybaby, Romance, Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and sexytimez, lots of, sourin, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxxyFoxxy/pseuds/BoxxyFoxxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just recently gone from best friends to lovers after years of wishing for that to happen, Rin and Sousuke are way too euphoric about the newly-made-romantic status of their relationship for sex to even begin to cross their mind. Until they find themselves in a situation that just begs for such thoughts to occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic after a while, so I'm really excited about this work. I hope you find it to your liking. None of the characters belong to me.

Friday night was movie night, and that’s how it had always been. Both Rin and Sousuke were movie freaks, and therefore capable of enjoying variety of genres, starting with comedies, fantasies, horrors and thrillers, including even the kind that was not as manly, such as romantic tear jerkers, ones that Rin was especially fond of (not that he’d ever admit it to anyone other than his best friend), making it a win-win situation, seeing how it always made Sousuke’s heart grow to see Rin’s such well-established tough guy façade crumble in order to make room for his real personality – soft, tender and so, so vulnerable. 

This Friday shouldn’t be any different, except that it totally was. It was the first night they were supposed to spend as former best friends and as a just recently formed couple. It was the happiest week of their young lives so far, and Rin was so head-over-heels in love, he didn’t even blush when Gou walked in on him making popcorn and absent-mindedly humming Justin Bieber’s Baby. He just uncharacteristically laughed it off and told her to hurry up and get her ass out of the house already.

An hour later, he found himself spread sideways across the bed in his room, his head in Sousuke’s lap, facing the TV. Bellow him, Sousuke was sitting back with his legs casually spread, one hand gently stroking Rin’s red locks, the other buried into the bowl of popcorn resting on his thigh. Every once in a while, he would bring some popcorn to Rin’s lips, and the pale youth would smile softly before happily accepting the offer to be fed. For the first time in his life, he didn’t pay much attention to the movie. Sousuke’s hand, so big and strong, but so very gentle, much like the rest of Sousuke, left Rin a few brain cells away from purring in pleasure. They’d both had girlfriends in the past, and they were both experienced when it came to romance, but all that was nothing, nothing compared to this. The atmosphere couldn’t possibly get any sweeter and fluffier…

… and then the sex scene happened.

Man and woman on the screen started intensely making out and moaning obnoxiously, their bodies entwining and grinding against each other in what guaranteed to lead up to a non-too-subtle sexual encounter, which caused the lovey-dovey, dreamy feeling inside Rin to be instantly replaced by dull awkwardness. His body suddenly grew hyperaware of the intimate position in which he and Sousuke spent an entire hour basking, and his cheeks burned, almost overwhelmed with embarrassment. 

A few moments later, he forced himself to calm down. Though he didn’t dare look Sousuke in the eyes, the sweet, relaxed movements his fingers made against Rin’s scalp told the red-haired boy that nothing had changed about Sousuke’s demeanor, so what reason did he have to feel this way? It’s not like it was the first time him and Sousuke encountered a sex scene, for crying out loud, they used to shrug it off just like that with a gulp of beer.

But no matter how hard Rin tried to fight the awkwardness, he just couldn’t help it. The moaning grew louder, and with it, the blush on his cheeks kept deepening, his heartbeat quickened and his hips made a tiny, fluid move, one that he hoped could pass for a discreet attempt of getting his body in a more comfortable position. The result was that Sousuke’s hand travelled from the top of his head, over his neck, and all the way down Rin’s side. 

Rin looked up at Sousuke, keeping the shyness away from his features. The taller guy looked so handsome from this angle, his dazzling grayish-green eyes calmly observing the scene playing out on the TV while his strong jaw moved in accordance with his chewing. For a few seconds, Rin thought his look was going to remain unnoticed, but then Sousuke turned his eyes down towards him. His expression made Rin’s heart skip a beat. While it wasn’t blank and definitely conveyed some kind of emotion Sousuke was feeling, the look on his face was still unreadable. 

His hand started moving again, this time up Rin’s back, leaving traces of shivers on the clothed skin, and then it finally stopped on Rin’s chin.

Then a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Come.” – he muttered. “I feel like kissing.” 

Upon hearing the words, Rin’s legs moved on their own, and in the next moment, they were tucked beneath him as he kneeled next to Sousuke, the two’s lips connected in a kiss.

It started off as a peck, just mouth against mouth, but then Rin separated his lips, driving Sousuke to do the same with his own. One wet and warm muscle found another and they started caressing and circling each other in a slow, unintentionally teasing manner. Both of Rin’s hands were resting on Sousuke’s shoulders, and Sousuke kept his on Rin’s lower back. That position was maintained until the dark-haired youth moved one of his hands down in-between their bodies in order to place the popcorn bowl onto the nearby coffee table. 

He then slowly pulled Rin into his lap.

The red-haired man snapped his eyes open in alarm immediately upon being seated onto the raven’s muscular thighs. Moments later, Sousuke pulled away from the kiss, apparently aware of Rin’s sudden stiffness. He placed a warm hand on the smaller guy’s cheek, using his thumb to rub encouraging circles into the soft skin.

As if his beautifully flushed cheeks weren’t enough, Rin’s lips, pink and plump from the previous kissing, made him look even more stunning in Sousuke’s love-struck eyes. 

But for a moment, he pushed his admiration aside. Something was obviously troubling his lover.

“You okay?”

Rin immediately nodded in response, but Sousuke could see right through the act. He was the secretive one, not Rin. At least not when Sousuke was the one he was hiding things from.

Sousuke leaned in and reconnected their lips in another kiss. Then he ended it with a peck on cheek.

“Spill.”

Rin appeared unwilling for a few moments before finally looking back into Sousuke’s eyes.

“I’ve… never been with a guy before.”

“Yeah, I know, neither have I.”

Rin let out a small sigh. “But… At first I was really happy that we got together, after liking you for so long and all that. But now I realize…” He frowned slightly. “I know nothing about dating a guy.”

A small grin appeared on Sousuke’s typically serious face and Rin’s frown deepened at that.

“Asshole”, he murmured, moving to get off Sousuke’s lap.

“Wait, wait”, Sousuke protested, wrapping his arms around Rin’s lither form and pressing his back tightly against his own chest. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you or anything, it’s just that…” He let out a laugh, burying his nose in Rin’s neck. “I’ve known you since forever, yet you’re such an unpredictable guy, you still tend to take me by surprise.”

As a result of his hopelessly romantic heart, Rin smiled and allowed his body to lean back against Sousuke’s front. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

Sousuke placed a fleeting kiss on the slender neck. “Hell no.”

With his heart thumping loudly in his chest, Rin turned his head to the side so he could catch Sousuke’s lips in a kiss. Slowly, he lets his body turn back fully towards the taller man, wrapping his arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Rin raised a hand to hook a disobedient strand of hair behind his ear in the very moment Sousuke reached to do the same. Their fingers ended up forgetting the hair and finding each other instead, while the two boys exchanged gentle smiles and gazes.

“I’ve liked you for a very long time.” – Sousuke admitted. “Probably much longer than I’ve been aware.” He brought Rin’s hand to his lips, giving it a peck before raising his eyes back to Rin’s impressed ones. “And ever since I finally got you, my thoughts have been all over the place. I can’t seem to think about anything other than you for longer than… twenty seconds, I think?” He smiled the same small but gentle Sousuke-ish smile. “What I’m trying to say is, I have no idea what I’m doing or if I’m doing anything right. All I know is that I really want to be with you.”

With the wave of incoming tears threatening to overflow, Rin turned his head to the side, trying to blink them away before Sousuke managed to notice anything.

But his efforts were in vain and “You’re such a crybaby” was whispered teasingly in his ear. 

“Don’t laugh about it, you jerk, it’s embarrassing.”

“Maybe for you.” A kiss was planted on his neck. “Me, on the other hand…” Another kiss was planted on his jaw. “I love seeing you like this.”

“Sadistic bastard.” – Rin grumbled, though his heart swelled with happiness. 

“It’s nothing like that. It has more to do with the fact that seeing you cry always reminds me of how much you trust me.”

That finally managed to get Rin to look at him. 

“I do trust you.” – the redhead muttered, as if tasting the words on his lips. “I really do.”

“And I trust you.” – Sousuke replied. “So it’s okay that we don’t have any experience with dating guys. We’ll learn from each other.”

Rin shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

“Explain, then.”

This time, Rin took longer to deal with his thoughts. When he finally did speak, however, his face was redder than ever.

“You do realize that we’re eventually going to have _sex_ , right?”

This time, it was Sousuke’s heart that speeded up inside his ribcage. He broke the eye contact for a moment and swallowed awkwardly before boring into Rin’s shy eyes with his intense ones.

“Do you realize that I find you insanely attractive, right?”

As the words left his lips, Sousuke expected from Rin to blush and roll his eyes or awkwardly tell him to shut up, but the reaction he ended up receiving warmed his heart. Rin indeed did blush, but also lowered his gaze with a hardly noticeable timid smile, not even trying to hide how much Sousuke’s praise delighted him.

 _Aw, he really fell for me_ , Sousuke thought with a smug smirk. “So it’s sex that’s been bothering you?”

Rin rubbed on his nose in an embarrassed but adorable manner. “Well, obviously, with two guys, that would be a _little_ different, wouldn’t it?”

Sousuke took Rin’s hands in his, forcing the readhead to look at him. “Just because I think about having sex with you doesn’t mean that I’ll try and pressure you into anything you’re not yet ready for.” He shrugged. “It just means that you’re gorgeous and that I’m only human.”

Rin’s blush deepened. “I-I know you’d never pressure me into anything.” – he agreed with a stutter. “It’s just that…” After a few moments of being unable to find the right word, he closed his mouth in defeat.

“Yeah?” – Sousuke encouraged him.

“Well…” Rin took a deep breath and gave Sousuke a determined look. “In your thoughts… how do we do it?”

Sousuke blinked, a soft blush creeping onto his own cheeks this time round.

“What exactly do you mean?”

“You know what I mean!”

“You’re asking about the location? Kink? What?”

“I’m asking about the _position_.” Rin’s blush deepened and Sousuke couldn’t help but marvel at his strength and determination to go through with this despite the embarrassment that was obviously eating him inside. “In you fantasizes, I’m… _“the girl”_ , right?”

For a moment, Sousuke couldn’t utter a word. Then he leaned forward and enveloped the smaller guy into an embrace, kissing him for all he was worth, which was a lot. Rin reacted with a surprised whimper, his arms growing the mind of their own and wrapping tightly around Sousuke’s neck. The raven kept kissing him hotly, driving him backwards towards the pillow where Rin rested his head as Sousuke made him lie down on his back with his body covering the redhead’s. Their lips went from giving each other sweet pecks to passionate tongue kisses and back. 

Soon, both were panting, bodies growing hot and they still had no intention of stopping. Sousuke broke the kiss, causing Rin to release a small whimper at the loss, subtly titling his head back. Sousuke took it for an invitation and pressed his mouth against Rin’s neck. 

The smaller youth shivered. 

Why, why, _why_ had he always underestimated the power of neck kisses? He had absolutely no idea how sensitive his neck was, and the teasing feeling of Sousuke’s lips barely brushing against the soft skin left him aching for more, his body on the edge of squirming underneath Sousuke’s. Then his eyes snapped open in shock when Sousuke gave his neck a sudden, powerful suck, lips wrapping around a particularly tender spot just underneath his jawline, causing a rush of pleasure to run through his body. Moments later, he closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment, his arms tightening around the raven’s neck. In response, Sousuke let his own hands move down Rin’s upper body, feeling the solid muscles through the thin material of the redhead’s shirt, his kisses now moving further north and towards Rin’s ear.

He opened his mouth to speak, and the hot breath against hypersensitive skin caused Rin to shiver with every word uttered.

“If you’re asking whether I fantasize about taking care of you and making you feel like the most amazing and desirable person in the world, then yes, I do that. Every night before I go to sleep…” A small kiss was placed on the heated earlobe. “… every morning in the shower...” It was accompanied with a teasing brush of a tongue. “… and every. single. time. I look at you.”

Heat polled in the pit of Rin’s stomach in announcement of what was a very familiar bodily reaction. The redhead let out a small moan, burying his face shyly in Sousuke’s neck.

Sousuke was undeniably turning him on. And the fact increased the feelings of shyness and vulnerability overtaking him.

What if this wasn’t doing anything to Sousuke and he was the only one affected? What if Sousuke thought his reactions were pathetic? What if he was bothered by the fact that Rin was too confused and scared right now to reciprocate the pleasurable feeling? What if Rin never managed to pull himself together and overthought the relationship to its end? What if-

 _Wait_ , Rin told himself sternly. 

That’s not the Sousuke Rin knew. The Sousuke Rin knew always understood and always had a magical solution for everything. The Sousuke Rin knew was now kissing his hair soothingly and lowering his body to lie fully on top of Rin’s, embracing him warmly. He was whispering a “You think too much, Rin-Rin” in his deep, gorgeous voice.

All that encouraged Rin to take a deep breath and finally whisper back:

“I’m sorry. You were making me…” He paused for a second, burying his flushed face deeper into Sousuke’s neck. The amazing aroma he was thereby forced to inhale only made his problem worse. “I-It felt good.”

“I know.” – Sousuke replied immediately. “For me as well.”

Rin’s heart went crazy inside the man’s chest. He looked up, hopeful, only for his lips to be caught by Sousuke’s in yet another kiss. 

He placed his hand on Sousuke’s shoulder to gently push him away. The raven did as requested, staring down at Rin inquisitively. 

“Maybe it’s better to stop now…” – Rin whispered. “I don’t know if I could make it good... for a guy.”

At that, Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut with a barely audible groan. Rin’s heart made yet another jump upon seeing him like that.

“You wouldn’t make it good.” – Sousuke spoke in a deep, husky voice with the strong presence of a lustful undertone. “You would make it fucking incredible.”

With his pants getting tighter, Rin took a deep breath, eyelids falling half-shut, thereby unintentionally presenting Sousuke with the most erotic image he had ever laid eyes on, together with his flushed cheeks, messy hair, pink lips and spread legs. 

“God, Rin…” – Sousuke spoke breathily, fierce eyes travelling all over Rin’s sinful body. He placed his hands on his hips and squeezed. “If you could only read my mind right now.”

The smaller bit on his lip, affectively swallowing down a moan. He moved inwards the hand which was on Sousuke’s shoulder, carefully letting it roam underneath the material, feeling bits of the naked skin.

“… Tell me.” – he asked softly.

The lust in Sousuke’s eyes increased tenfold. His hands moved down Rin’s body, over his thighs and towards the back of his knees, which he grabbed onto and pulled forward, wrapping the redhead’s legs around his waist, and the said redhead let out a surprised gasp. Then Sousuke’s hands returned to their favorite position on Rin’s hips and looked deep into his eyes, giving the smaller guy a picture of how they would look like while having sex.

“It would be like this”, he spoke in a deep, controlling voice. “Me on top of you, taking everything you’re willing to give me.”

The image of Sousuke, strong, dominant and intense like that, proved too sexy for Rin to handle. He bit harder on his lip, eyes closing and head turning to the side, so his long hair covered his flushed face.

He only ended up offering his white, slender neck to the lustful beast that was Sousuke.

“It’s scary…” – he whispered out in a small voice. “… absolutely terrifying how much I like the idea.”

The warmth of Sousuke’s body returned as the raven leaned into him again, the pleasurable rush caused by the taller youth’s nose brushing teasingly against the length of his neck giving him chills. 

“There’s no need to be scared.” – caring voice assured him. “I would never do anything that could hurt you. Hurting you is worse than hurting myself.” A sweet kiss pressed against his hair. “Knowing how gentle-hearted and vulnerable you are, I want nothing more than to shield you. To make you feel safe and loved and desired.” Another sweet kiss on his cheek. “I would take time with you. Make it slow and sensual, the way I know you like it.” This time, a hand found its way to his chin, turning it back upwards so they were facing each other. A kiss was pressed against his forehead. “I love you.”

Tears came back to the amber eyes, this time managing to escape. Hearing that phrase over and over again made it lose its meaning, or so Rin thought. But once it came from Sousuke, it was out of this world. The most amazing words he’d ever heard. It was in fact everything else that lost its meaning. But those words, they held more power than anything.

Rin forgot all about shame and self-consciousness. Right now, he was the most important person in the world, because someone like Sousuke loved him.

“I love you, okay?” – he muttered, placing his hands on Sousuke’s cheeks and pulling his face in so he could kiss him. “I love you so much.”

He could feel Sousuke smiling into their kiss. So he pulled away the second time and used his shoulder to brush his tears away before taking the raven’s hands in his and guiding them towards the waistband of his sweatpants. Sousuke looked up at him as if to ask if he was sure.

Rin nodded without hesitation. “I want to.”

Sousuke’s smile widened. He gently placed both of Rin’s hands on the sides of his body, before burying his own underneath the redhead’s shirt. He slowly rolled it upwards, revealing more of white, muscular body with every second. To say he’d seen it many times during their numerous swimming practices was understatement. But the feeling couldn’t be compared to this. This right here was intimate. And it made his heart race like crazy.

Now shirtless, Rin stared up at Sousuke with a small smile on his lips. Then they started kissing. Rin’s hands curiously explored Sousuke’s clothed body, each touch granting him another ounce of courage. One hand ended up feeling the muscular back beneath the shirt, only for the other to soon follow, moving up Sousuke’s firm abs.

Both ended up moaning into the kiss, seconds before breaking it.

“I’ve always wanted to touch you like this.” – Rin admitted in a soft voice. “See if it feels as amazing as it looks.”

Upon hearing that, Sousuke inched a bit further away from Rin, only so he could grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off with one swift move that caused his mouthwatering biceps to stand out. Rin ended up covering his lips with one hand, eyes wide as they ogled the God in front of him.

But Sousuke would have none of it. He took Rin’s hands in his and placed them on his smooth rock-hard chest. “Then feel free to touch me fully.” – he whispered gently. “I’m all yours.”

The words rang in Rin’s head with intensity of a gong, leaving him breathless. He run his tongue over his drying lips in concentration and let his shaky fingers move over the defined perfection that was Sousuke’s torso. Every millimeter of skin beneath his fingertips got him questioning the reality of what was going on. He’d been fantasizing about doing such intimate things with his best friend for so long, it was almost surreal to actually be able to feel his body like this, to kiss and caress, to love and mark as his. 

If the amount of warmth in Sousuke’s eyes was any indication, he felt the exact same. He let his hands move down towards toned legs still wrapped around his middle, then he followed their long line with mere brushes of his fingertips, all the way up to the waistband of Rin’s sweatpants. He took a moment to untangle a tie, which wasn’t even necessary due to the fact that it was already loose yet just tied for decoration, but he did it to give Rin time to understand his intentions. 

Biting on his lip, Rin nodded, and after what was a careful and gentle process, he was left lying beneath Sousuke’s body only in his ocean blue underwear, the color contrasting his pale skin and red hair perfectly. 

Sousuke felt overwhelmed seeing him like that. With one quick move, he hoisted Rin upwards, pulling him into his lap. Both boys reacted with a groan as naked skin pressed against naked skin. But that wasn’t the main cause. 

This position made it possible for their clothed semi hard-ons to make close contact for the first time, sending rushes of pleasure throughout their entire bodies. Taking a deep breath, Rin made an experimental move of his hips, which resulted in him having to bite on his lip to hold back a moan. He opened his eyes, only to come to see Sousuke’s grayish-green orbs, slightly squinted in passion. The sexy sight caused his stomach to do a flip. 

“Do that again.” – Sousuke requested quietly and Rin nodded in obedience. He started moving his hips, slowly and unsurely at first, only to gradually gather courage and improve his speed as well as his creativity. His hips went front and back, left and right, up and down, and then in circles, creating friction between their hardening erections. 

“Is this okay?” – Rin asked, his breath slowly starting to hitch.

Sousuke nodded feverously, his hands sliding down to Rin’s hips as he began working his own hips against the redhead’s. The raven placed his lips against his ear, whispering out: _“Amazing”_.

A shiver run down Rin’s spine and he couldn’t stop himself from releasing a groan. Bit by bit, the rubbing made him painfully hard and he felt the almost overwhelming desire to be naked and touched. As he looked down to inspect what was going down between them, he let out a moan upon seeing a wet stain in the thin fabric, from where the tip of his erection pressed against his underwear. Reading into his moan, Sousuke let one of his hands abandon Rin’s hip, only to move it downwards and in-between his legs.

He gently cupped Rin’s length through the underwear.

The red-haired boy let out a high-pitched sound of mixed surprise and pleasure at that. And as Sousuke started moving his fingers, fondling, massaging and caressing the most sensitive part of his body, Rin felt himself slowly growing weak. He laid his head on Sousuke’s shoulder and closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to mewl like a kitten. 

“M-More”, he ended up whispering despite himself. 

“Of course.” – was whispered back to him, the loving words accompanied with the caress of a fleeting kiss on his earlobe, before the hand pleasuring him disappeared inside his underwear. 

And it was then that he started mewling.

Burying his face deep into Sousuke’s neck, he started subconsciously adoring it with licks, nips and kisses, all in gratitude for what the taller man’s hand was doing for him. Sousuke’s free hand wrapped around Rin’s slighter frame, pulling it tighter against his own body, while his other hand wrapped around the hard length and moved up and down, stroking it with increasing pace. The wet drop on Rin’s underwear spread together with the growing amount of natural lubricant he produced while being pleasured. His breath was hitching and it was becoming hard to breathe. He was starting to feel light-headed with the upcoming release gathering in the pit of his stomach. 

“S-Sousuke…” – he moaned weakly, trying to warn him.

“That’s okay.” – the raven approved in a gentle voice. “Come.”

With his fingers gripping tightly onto Sousuke’s biceps for support, Rin’s body moved backwards as if in slow-motion, his back arching gracefully and his head leaning back, the tips of his long hair remained stuck to his sweaty shoulders. Ecstasy led his eyes to close and the tip of his tongue to swipe just barely over his rosy pink lips as his orgasm erupted against Sousuke’s fingers and shook through his entire body. If it weren’t for Sousuke holding onto him, he would’ve probably fallen back, completely weak and disoriented due to hot pleasure coursing through his veins. 

It took him a handful of moments to calm down and catch his breath. Then he finally opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke.

The raven was smiling at him, obviously delighted to have made his lover feel so good. Touched, Rin blushed with happiness. 

“Hi.” – he whispered timidly.

“Hey.” – Sousuke replied with a toothy grin. “You okay?”

“Better than okay.” – Rin pointed out, leaning back into Sousuke and pulling him into an embrace. “It was… incredible. Thank you.”

A kiss was planted on top of his head. “Thank you for trusting me to go that far.”

For a few moments, there was silence, but then Rin’s head stirred up against Sousuke’s chest and the taller guy realized that the other was chuckling.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” – Rin replied apologetically. “I was just thinking how that reply was so typically you.”

Sousuke smiled tenderly. “Why’s that?”

“It’s just something you always do. Go out of your way to do things for me and then feel grateful that you had an opportunity to make me happy.” Rin sighed dreamily against Sousuke’s chest. “You’re so selfless. Too kind and good for this world.”

Sousuke’s heart swelled with happiness and he moved one hand to stroke Rin’s hair. “That’s not true. I only act like that to the selected few.”

Rin scoffed. “Yeah, so I guess the whole world is the selected few.”

“I care about a lot of people, Rin, don’t get me wrong. But you’re the only one whom I’ve ever loved to such mad extremes.” Sousuke rested his head on top of Rin’s and closed his eyes, his smile never fading. “I’m completely and utterly devoted to you. No matter the consequences I might suffer, it’s always been my primary drive to make you happy.”

Another few minutes passed in silence and then Sousuke detected a barely audible sniff. His smile turned into a grin and he used both arms to press Rin’s body closer to his own, giving him time to cope with his feelings.

“It’s not fair.” – Rin whispered after some time. “I feel like you’ve put me on this huge pedestal and that I’ve got a lot to live up to.”

“Why would you feel that way?”

“Because I’m scared.” It was apparent in Rin’s voice that he was fighting tears again. “Because you love me so much, and I love you, so, so much, and I don’t want to disappoint you, ever.”

A warm, tender hand was placed underneath the redhead’s chin and he was made to look up, connecting gazes with his lover. Raw determination in Sousuke’s eyes was so strong, it was making Rin’s heart race.

“There’s a reason why I love you as much as I do, Rin.” – he spoke in a tone so strong and intense, as if he was trying to bore every word deep into Rin’s eternal memory. “You were the one who made me love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

He had barely finished talking when soft lips enveloped his in an innocent kiss. When he pulled away, Rin, too, held a great deal of determination in his eyes. 

“I won’t.” – he promised. “Speaking of things I shouldn’t forget…” He looked down Sousuke’s body and at his neglected hard-on. “… I owe you a favor.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” – Sousuke retorted quickly. “I touched you because I wanted to.”

“And now I want to touch you.” – Rin insisted. “I… want us to touch each other.”

“You want us to rub against each other again?”

“No.” Rin got off Sousuke’s lap and placed his fingers on the taller youth’s jeans. With movements clumsy due to nervousness, he unbuckled and unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them off his lover. With the blush returning to his cheeks upon seeing Sousuke in nothing but his boxers, Rin moved back and lied back down on the bed, with his head supported by the pillow. “I want us to do it together.”

The innocent image and tone, accompanied with such a profound meaning left Sousuke breathless. Star-struck, he stared down at Rin for a bit, until his body started moving on his own. 

Seeing Rin lying like that, so soft and willing and waiting for him, made him feel protective of some kind. He moved to straddle him with his hands and knees, looking at him with all the seriousness he could master.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” – he whispered. “I could wait forever if that’s what you need.”

Rin’s heart was about to leap out of his chest at the amount of consideration Sousuke had for him. Feeling positively protected by the presence of strong form of the man above him, Rin knew he didn’t have to play up the tough guy act. He knew he could be himself. 

And the feeling was oddly liberating.

“I have no idea how to have sex with a guy.” – he admitted, a nervous shiver rushing through his body. “I mean, I want you, I love you and I want to do it with you so much, but I don’t know what to do.” 

Sousuke smiled down at him with reassurance. “I read about it.” – he said. “As soon as I realized I liked you, I started reading about homosexual love on the internet, so I have a general idea.” The raven placed a hand on his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah.” Rin nodded. “Just a little nervous.” He placed his own hand on top of Sousuke’s. “Our first time is going to happen only once and I don’t want to screw it up.”

His wording made Sousuke chuckle. “You’re such a romantic.” – he said fondly. “Love doesn’t have to be perfect to be wonderful.”

Rin snickered playfully. “Now who’s the romantic?”

They shared a chuckle with their foreheads resting against each other. Then Sousuke pulled away and swallowed hard, appearing a bit doubtful all of a sudden. “It can hurt, Rin.”

Rin blinked up at his lover in a pleading manner. “Even if it hurts, you’ll take care of me, won’t you?”

A big hand was placed over his and a pair of lips planted a soothing kiss on his forehead before Sousuke pulled away to give him a promising look. “God, yes.” – he declared breathily. “Always.”

“Then I’m not worried.” Rin raised a hand to stroke Sousuke’s chin before gently leading it downwards towards his lying form. “Let’s just… let it come naturally.” And then his lips met Sousuke’s.

It started out as slow, only for the ache in Sousuke’s pants to urge him to press harder. He added his tongue, protruding Rin’s mouth and provoking his own tongue into joining. The redhead’s hands slid to the waistband of the raven’s boxers and for a brief moment, they remained there due to nervousness. As if on cue, Sousuke let out a deep grunt into his mouth, which Rin took for encouragement. He dipped his fingertips beneath the black material and carefully pulled downwards. 

He couldn’t help it – he had to break the kiss and see for himself.

He blinked, lips separating slightly in surprise.

“You, um…” – he caught himself saying. “You look really good.”

“Thank you.” – Sousuke replied in a soft voice. “Can I see you?”

“Uh, yeah, r-right.” Rin forced his eyes to detach from Sousuke’s body, only so he could concentrate on getting the rest of the material off his body. Pushing his modesty away, he pulled the blue underwear down his long muscled legs. It joined the rest of discarded clothes on the floor by the bed.

Getting to see his love’s fully naked and vulnerable body for the first time drove Sousuke to just stand still and take in the sight for a while. 

_He’s so beautiful_ , he couldn’t help but think.

In that very moment, Rin looked away in embarrassment.

“Really?” – he muttered in a barely audible tone and Sousuke instantly realized that he had complimented him out loud instead of in his thoughts.

He, too, blushed a bit, but in delight. 

“Both inside and out.” – he confirmed honestly. “I feel so proud to be with someone like you.”

“I know how you feel.” – Rin agreed with a smile, delicately wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders and sighing. “I’m so lucky.”

At that Sousuke leaned in, kissing the corner of Rin’s mouth. The redhead closed his eyes and titled his head to the side dreamily at the contact.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.” – Sousuke whispered before moving south and kissing the very base of Rin’s neck, then his collarbone. 

Rin shivered. “I know.” – he whispered back, bringing his hands to caress Sousuke’s face, hair and back as the raven took his kisses downwards. “I feel the same… _Ah_ …” A sweet sound escaped him once the other reached his nipple and started massaging it with his tongue and lips. “T-That’s nice…”

“Your girlfriends never did that to you?”

Rin smiled a bit. “Not like that.”

“Oh, yeah?” He could feel Sousuke smirking against his skin. “There are plenty more things I can do to you that none of your exes could.”

“I-I know”, Rin breathed out, the feeling of butterfly kisses trailing from his chest to his bellybutton making it difficult to think clearly. “And I know you’ll be the best I’ve ever had.”

Hands were placed on their favorite position on his hips, fingers flexing against his skin as a response to his words.

“I love you, Rin.” – he heard coming from the young man down below. “And I’ll try my best… to make you feel it.”

Rin’s eyes snapped open as he felt Sousuke’s lips on his newly forming erection. His fingers instinctively itched to grab onto the dark hair they were buried into, but he held back for the sake of not inflicting any pain on his beloved. It took him all he had not to make any sudden movements, but as Sousuke continued pleasuring him down there, the control he had over his body came closer and closer to the point of slipping away from him.

Still, the part of his brain that was still functioning stubbornly held a very important promise in his memory.

“S-Sousu… ke… w-wait.” – he whispered, moving one hand downwards to stroke the raven’s face and get his attention. “Please, s-stop.”

He let out a small moan of both relief and disappointment once his plea was acknowledged and Sousuke moved away.

“What is it?”

Rin made an effort to keep his eyes at least half-open as he spoke:

“You already… did me.” He stroke Sousuke’s handsome face lovingly while pulling it up towards him. “Now it’s your turn.”

A smile adorned the raven’s features and he glowed with love and fondness looking back into Rin’s sincere eyes. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to last much longer if you touch me now.” – he admitted. “Doing all this to you turned me on like crazy.”

Both bashful and flattered, Rin blushed and ducked his head. “Then…” He took a deep breath and turned to lie on his side. 

“What are you doing?”

Rin glared at him, embarrassed. “Getting on my hands and knees, since you need to ask.”

“No, no, no”, Sousuke gently turned the smaller body back into its previous position. “I want to be able to see your face when I’m inside you.”

The words left Rin staring up at him, wide-eyed.

“What’s wrong?” – Sousuke asked, worried. “Did you change your mind?”

Pale arms were wrapped around his neck as reassurance. “No.” – Rin whispered in a tone Sousuke never heard him use before, but it caused the lust inside him to grow to monstrous proportions. That incredibly sensual tone… Was that… seduction? The alluring look on Rin’s beautiful face seemed to indicate so. “What you said… I was imagining it…” – the red head admitted as he closed his eyes, his pink lips separating in a soundless moan. “Please, Sousuke…”

“Fuck, Rin.” – he grunted, his hold on the pale hips tightening as he tried to clear his head. “We’re gonna… we’re gonna need a lubricant. A lotion of some kind. Anything.”

“There.” – Rin breathed, pointing his hand towards the coffee table still containing the abandoned popcorn bowl. “In the drawer.”

With heavy heart, Sousuke forced himself off Rin and towards the opposite end of the bed from where he could reach the tube of a random hand lotion. As quickly as possible, he returned to his patient lover.

“This should work.” – Sousuke decided. He opened the tube and squeezed some lotion onto his fingers, then he rubbed his palms together in order to heat it up. The action caused its amazing smell to spread, making him smile. Then he looked down at Rin. “First I need to prepare you.” – he informed the other young man. “It should feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but it’s necessary in order to make this as painless as possible.”

“I understand.” – Rin replied with a nod. He then looked down in between them with a blush and bashfully opened his legs. “Do it.”

Sousuke smiled down at him. “You need to open a bit wider.”

“Like this?”

“A bit more.”

“Is _this_ fine?”

“Just a _tiiiny_ bit more~”

“ _Goddamn it, Sousuke!_ ”

Sousuke chuckled. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He leaned over him and pecked his cheek. “You’re so adorable like this, Rin-Rin.” – he whispered as his middle finger found its way inside Rin. He kept his eyes firmly on the other youth’s face, making sure he wasn’t doing anything to cause him pain. For now, Rin kept his eyes closed with just a tiny frown marking his forehead.

He had the green light so far.

The finger inside Rin slowly progressed forward, reaching deeper and deeper into him until its entire length was in. Then it gently retrieved, almost completely, only to push back in a moment later. Rin’s expression remained clear of change during the process, up until another finger was added. His frown deepened and his lips tightened in discomfort. As a response, a frown of his own appeared on Sousuke’s face too, and he made sure to make the process as slow but also as thorough as possible. He’d promised Rin that he would give his best to ensure their first time would be as painless as possible. He knew how much this meant to Rin and how much Rin trusted him to go safely through with this. He wouldn’t disappoint him.

“… no’er…”

“What did you say?”

“Another.” – Rin replied in a louder tone. “Add more, I can handle it.”

Relieved to hear that, Sousuke was quick to comply. He added some more lotion, heated it up and slowly pressed three fingers into Rin. The smaller young man turned his head to the side, one of his hands grabbing onto his red locks. As Sousuke pushed deep into him, his lips separated to release a small whimper and the raven made sure to still his hand immediately. For a few moments he did nothing but stare at his lover, filled with worry, and then he took notice of a pair of red half-lidded eyes staring up at him with need.

“Don’t stop”, Rin begged in a small voice.

“You like it?” – Sousuke asked, his heart dancing in delight.

“Yeah…” – Rin breathed out with a weak smile. “You’re good at this.”

Pride from the compliment warmed Sousuke’s entire body. He continued stroking him inside, making sure to spread his fingers every once in a while, trying to better prepare the redhead for a bigger intrusion. Rin’s small pants were music to his ears. Watching his chest heave with every breath he had difficulty taking made Sousuke’s heart swell. Seeing how hard Rin was getting from all that was being done to him stroked Sousuke’s ego like nothing else. But more than anything, he was happy to see he was making Rin happy. Literally nothing was more important than that.

“Okay, okay, I’ve reached my limit”, Rin suddenly cried. “Please, Sousuke, I’m ready.”

Taking a deep breath, Sousuke retrieved his fingers and positioned himself between Rin’s legs, his own neglected erection twitching with the promise of the upcoming stimulation. 

In response, Rin placed his legs back in the comfortable position around Sousuke’s waist and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, looking up at him in desire and expectation. “Take me…”

Sousuke didn’t need to be told twice. Using one hand to hold Rin down and the other to guide his length towards the prepared opening, he pressed his eyes tightly shut once he finally found himself inside the tight warmth that was the amazing young man he loved.

The redhead hissed at the intrusion, hands grabbing intuitively onto Sousuke’s arms as the innocent means of asking for comfort. He was soothed with a tender kiss on the top of his head. And then Sousuke started moving.

The in-and-out motion was so carefully and lovingly done that it caused Rin almost zero discomfort. How grateful he was for such treatment was beyond words, for it made it possible for him to concentrate on the amazing fact that he had Sousuke Yamazaki inside of him, that he was connected with the one he loved in the most intimate way possible, and that this moment right now was the one to savor for it was the most amazing moment of his life, never to happen again.

Overcome with emotion, Rin pulled Sousuke into a tight embrace, asking for every ounce of love the raven had to give him. Sousuke responded with catching his lips in a kiss, pouring his very heart and soul into it.

And just when Rin thought the emotional aspect of love-making was mind-blowing enough, the physical pleasure kicked in and made his body open up like a flower and breathe in the life for all it was worth. 

His hips moved in unison with Sousuke’s, hungry and thirsty for every inch of the man above him. Sousuke grunted upon seeing the boy below him so needy and desperate for him like that.

“Rin…” – he moaned as he heightened the pace and, bit-by-bit, the strength of his thrusts as well. 

Rin suddenly made a particularly hard thrust of his own, sending Sousuke deeper into him than ever before. This caused a sensation so wild and so unexpected that he ended up jerking his body backwards and arching his back with a cry.

Alarmed by the sudden movement, Sousuke willed his body to stop and observe Rin’s actions in concern. A few deep breaths later, Rin lowered his back onto the bed with a deep blush on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” – he whispered out huskily. “It felt so good… I couldn’t hold back.”

Sousuke smiled in relief, giving his lover a kiss before continuing his thrusts.

“Thank God…” – he breathed. “I-I thought I… did something to hurt you.”

“N-No, you’re amazing…” – Rin groaned in response. “You’re so careful… and gentle with me– _Fuck!_ ”

Sousuke gave Rin another couple of moments to catch his breath before he resumed with stimulating his sweet spot. Then he moved one hand in-between their bodies, grabbing a hold of Rin’s cock and pumping it.

“Of course.” _Thrust. Moan._ “Because I love you.” 

“Don’t stop”, Rin begged. “I’m so close.”

The combined effort drove them further and further into the abyss, their breaths mingling, muscles tensing, bodies sweating. Overwhelmed by all that he’d done and seen that night, Sousuke couldn’t hold out anymore. With a few more powerful thrusts, rather than marring Rin’s delicate skin, he bit on the back of his own hand and came soundlessly inside the redhead. 

The combination of seeing Sousuke’s pleasure and being overrun with sensation of Sousuke’s hand around his erection drove Rin over the edge as well. His head fell back, his vocal cords too overwhelmed to even form a clear sound, so he ended up releasing a broken high-pitched moan as he reached his second orgasm that night. 

For the next minute, the only thing disturbing the peaceful silence was panting coming from two young men on the bed. Careful not to crush Rin with his weight, Sousuke lied down next to the flushed redhead. Still too weak to open his eyes, Rin just made a small movement of turning his head to the side so their sweaty foreheads were pressed against one another. Fingers slid over the smooth skin on his abdomen and overlapped with his own. Fond smiles appeared on both faces.

“It was…” – Sousuke started, only for his voice to trail off due to the lack of a proper word.

Rin chuckled at that, opening his eyes to reveal a love-struck look meant only for Sousuke.

“Let’s just say…”, he whispered with a smile, “… I thought that sex was mind-blowing _before_.”

“I know.” Sousuke joined him in his chuckling. “You were worth all the wait.”

“Every goddamn second.” – Rin agreed. “I couldn’t help but notice, though, for a guy of a few words, you seem to love to talk during sex.”

“That’s because you love to talk during sex.” – Sousuke whispered, leaning in to brush his nose against Rin’s in an innocent Eskimo kiss. “And because I love telling you how much I love you.”

Rin beamed. “And I love you.”

The boys stared into each other lovingly – it was hard to say which one of the two idiots was more in love. Then Sousuke broke the contact of their fingers by offering Rin a fist-bump. With a laugh, the redhead accepted, joining their fists into a metaphorical seal of the already unbreakable bond between them.

Having made themselves comfortable underneath the covers, both boys fell asleep in each other’s arms, with nothing but the movie credits from the neglected TV screen illuminating their peaceful faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Tumblr: http://ladyboxxyfoxxy.tumblr.com/


End file.
